Babysitting Duty
by Ice Krystal
Summary: Of all things Kamui had expected to become because of this war... a babysitter was not one of them. But she can't say no to Xander, can she? Time to accompany Laslow to town as a glorified babysitter. Episodic series of oneshots.
1. Of Insufferable Idiots

**Title:** Babysitting Duty

 **Genre:** Humor/Romance

 **Shippings:** Hinted Laslow/f!Kamui, Odin/Selena

 **Words:** 878

 **Warnings:** Ylisse trio being idiots

 **Author's Notes:** After getting Xander and Laslow's C support... this little idea popped into my head. On the short side, but I've been struggling with writer's block for a while, so I'm happy with this.

* * *

Of all things Kamui had expected to become because of this war... a babysitter was not one of them.

She had been in the middle of inspecting the weapons with Silas when Felicia came and told her that Xander had requested her presence. Expecting something serious, since this was _Xander_ after all, she had immediately headed off to meet with her brother. However, it turned out it wasn't _that_ serious, but the favor he asked couldn't exactly be _refused_.

So here she was, heading into town, stuck babysitting Laslow, who was apparently under house arrest for his pitiable philandering attempts every time he saw someone in a skirt.

Ugh… How did she even land herself in this irritable situation? Oh yes, she was a good little sister who didn't want to disappoint her big brother.

An exasperated sigh escaped her lips. Of _all_ people to be stuck with…

"Milady? You've been scowling for ten minutes straight."

That just made her scowl harder as she was forced to stop internally groveling about the situation. She needed to make the best of this somehow. They had just reached town. Perhaps she could go shopping. The army was running a little short on potions… She could look at some weapons while they were here, as well.

"Never mind that," she said curtly. "Now that we're here, I want to get a few things straight—you're to be on your _best_ behavior. If you so much as _smile_ at a female, we're going back to the castle, and I'm telling Xander."

Laslow let out a bit of a nervous laugh, but his hands remained clasped behind his back in his usual posture. "Ah, so I can't even smile at _you_ , milady? Such a tragedy."

Cue another scowl. "Where would you like to go, Laslow?"

Thankfully, he seemed to grasp that she wasn't about to play games with him, and did not continue the useless banter. "I usually stop by the tavern for a drink."

"Very well, we shall go to the tavern," Kamui said. "But remember—no _philandering_."

"Your wish is my command," Laslow declared, but not before giving her an elaborate, sweeping bow.

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, she turned her back to him and once again began to walk deeper into the village.

Gods… Why did it have to be _he_ r? Camilla would have been a much better choice. She would have no problem terrorizing Laslow into behaving. But maybe that was exactly why Xander had requested that Kamui do it. As much as she loved her big sister… Camilla could go overboard sometimes.

Well… this would definitely be an interesting story to share with Aqua later in the evening.

Within a few minutes, the duo had walked all the way to the tavern. It was a modest sized building that was probably once a residence at some point. Laslow must have been feeling exceptionally chivalrous, because he stepped forward to open the door. But before his hand could even reach the door knob, it opened.

Kamui was ready to make apologies to whoever they had awkwardly bumped into, but it was none other than Odin and Selena. They all seemed to be mutually surprised, but Laslow seemed to recover first… and he just _had_ to open his mouth.

"Well well well, look what we have here," he drawled, before flashing a mischievous grin and giving a playful wink to his friends. "Odin, Selena, what a pleasant surprise. Fancy meeting you two here, together, just the _two_ of you."

"What are _we_ doing here?! What are _you_ doing here?!" Selena demanded as her look of surprise darkened into her usual scowl. "And with Lady Kamui, much less!"

Kamui opened her mouth to speak, lest this turn into one huge misunderstanding, but Odin let out a melodramatic gasp, signaling he was about to begin yet _another_ performance.

"Could it be… fate has drawn us here?!" Odin gasped. "Our paths crossing can be no mere coincidence… Yes… It was meant to be… Four heroes meet to converge in a romantic rendezvous of conquest and fate!"

"Wait… You got a date with _Selena_?!" Laslow demanded like that was most important thing out of everything Odin had said.

"Gods, I'm surrounded by idiots," Selena groaned, pressing a hand to her forehead.

"...Actually, Xander asked me to accompany Laslow to town to make sure he stays out of trouble," Kamui said, trying not to cringe at the mere concept of her going out with Laslow in _that_ way.

"Fate does not swing in your favor today, my friend," Odin said, shaking his head regrettably.

"Don't remind me," Laslow groaned.

"...Right," Kamui said, trying to fight the urge to sigh again. "We shouldn't keep you here. We were just going inside for a drink."

"Don't cause Lady Kamui any trouble," Selena warned, giving her fellow mercenary a glare.

A few more words were exchanged before parting, and Kamui made a mental note to ask Selena how she dealt with Laslow if this became a recurring thing. And knowing her brother… it most likely would. At least until Laslow was taken off house arrest.

"Well, shall we head inside, milady?" Laslow inquired.

Kamui managed to force a smile—albeit a strained one. "Yes, we shall."


	2. Of Matchmaking Best Friends

**Title:** Babysitting Duty

 **Genre:** Humor/Romance

 **Shippings:** Implied Laslow/f!Kamui, mentioned Kaze/Aqua

 **Words:** 887

 **Warnings:** Pregnant Aqua playing matchmaker

 **Author's Notes:** I've decided to turn this into a little short story after all, after getting suggestions/requests that I continue with this. It will be more episodic, though, spanning throughout the events of Conquest. I see the first chapter taking place not long after Xander joins, and after Kamui and Inigo reach C. This I see taking place after Kamui and Inigo reach B. It will probably be more of a short story than a full fic, as the chapters have been pretty short so far. Also, I consider this a prequel to a post Conquest Inigo/Kamui fic I'm planning, which I'll probably wait to finish this before starting. And I'm upping the rating to T due to playing with some game mechanics, such as the marriages and babies.

* * *

"How are you feeling, Aqua?"

"How many times are you going to ask me that, Kamui?"

It was evening at the castle, and like usual, Kamui had invited one of her friends over to spend time together. The two of them were sitting at the small table in the room, enjoying two nicely hot cups of tea. It was a special blend that was said to help prevent nightmares—something Kamui needed badly as of late.

Despite recent events, morale was high here. Why, you ask? Because so many members of the army were falling in love and marrying. And Aqua was one of them. The only difference for Aqua, however… was that she had gotten pregnant.

Kamui let out an exasperated sigh and set down her cup. "I don't know, maybe until you finally give me an answer."

That familiar mischievous glint twinkled in Aqua's eyes for a moment as she laughed softly. "I'm fine, Kamui. Truly. It's only been three months, and surprisingly the morning sickness hasn't been bad. But it should be passing completely soon."

Due to her sheltered upbringing, Kamui didn't know much about pregnancy. All she really knew was that it lasted for nine months and that a baby came from it. Elise had been born shortly after she had been kidnapped, and she had never met her sister's mother either. So all Kamui could really do was take Aqua's word for it.

"I'm glad to hear that," she said, smiling a little. "I know both of us have a lot on our shoulders… but take care of yourself, okay?"

Aqua chuckled. "I am, don't worry." She paused for a moment to take a sip of her tea. "Kaze and I have been discussing names, actually. We decided that for a boy, we like Shigure, and for a girl, we like Midori."

Those were very Hoshidan style names. Lovely, of course, but it reminded her of her blood family. She knew that wasn't her friend's intention, but it still created a painful pang in her heart.

But somehow, she managed a smile. "Those sound beautiful, Aqua."

However, Aqua's expression turned serious. "How about you, Kamui?"

"Huh?" She blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Aqua sighed. "Everyone is getting married, despite the harsh circumstances. Xander and Charlotte just got engaged the other day. Camilla and Zero's wedding is in a few days. Keaton started courting Elise. And it's only a matter of time before Leo proposes to Felicia. And yet here you are… all alone."

Kamui sighed heavily. "I don't have the time to think about romance. I'm the leader of this army. I have to attend war council, study for Leo's lessons, help Silas keep count of the weapons in the army, train with Xander, humor Camilla, play with Elise, and escort Laslow to town whenever he wants to go."

"And that is exactly the problem," Aqua stated firmly. "You put everyone before yourself. You tell me to take care of myself, yet here you are, running yourself ragged to make sure everyone else is happy. You need to take your own advice, Kamui."

Kamui made a face. Of course she was right… Aqua was always right.

"You really do know me better than I know myself," she sighed. "But I don't even know where to start! Like you said, everyone else is getting married."

"Mmm… Well." That mischievous twinkle returned to her golden eyes. "Is there anyone that you… fancy?"

"H-Huh?" Kamui's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed dark red. "You mean like… someone I'm interested in?"

"Yes." Aqua took another sip of her tea. "Is there?"

"W-Well… I don't know!"

Aqua sighed and set down her cup. "Have you even thought about it?"

"...No."

"Oh my. Well, if I may make a suggestion… I think Laslow has grown fond of you."

"What?" Kamui scoffed. "Don't be absurd, Aqua. He's 'fond' of anything wearing a skirt."

"Hear me out," Aqua said. "Haven't you noticed he hasn't been flirting with you recently? Or at least, it seems that way to me, from what I've seen of your interactions."

Now that she thought about it… Aqua did have a point. Their last non-babysitting interaction had turned into a deep conversation that she had never imagined coming out of Laslow. He had truly seemed bothered about something, but she doubted it had anything to do with his personal feelings for her. Perhaps… Perhaps she had let Laslow's unsavory reputation cloud her judgment of him. Perhaps she needed to reconsider her view of him.

"...I didn't realize until you just mentioned it," she muttered.

"Well, maybe next time you escort him to town, you should pay more attention to his behavior," Aqua suggested. "Perhaps it's nothing but friendship, but any kind of bond will help us strengthen the army."

Kamui smiled and nodded. "Yes, that's a good idea. I think I will do that."

Aqua smiled, too. "Good. And even if this doesn't work out… I'm sure we'll be able to find you someone!"

"Aqua! You're really dead set on this romance thing, aren't you?"

"I just wish happiness for my best friend, Kamui."

"First you're a singer, and now you're a matchmaker?"

"It appears my work is never done. Oh, and by the way, whenever you do get married… I'm singing at your wedding."


	3. Of Deadly Smiles

**Title:** Babysitting Duty

 **Genre:** Humor/Romance

 **Shippings:** Laslow/f!Kamui, mentioned Leo/Felicia

 **Words:** 730

 **Warnings:** Inigo's killer smile

 **Author's Notes:** And the ship is moving forward! I'm glad so many people are loving this. Also, I normally don't advertise other fics in A/Ns but I just posted a FE Awakening-Fates crossover AU called Fire Emblem: Keys of Truth, and while it doesn't exist in the Conquest verse and I have m!Kamui in it, you should at least read the summary to see if you'd be interested in reading it. It's a project I've been planning for months, before we even had a release date for Fates, so it'd mean a lot if you checked it out!

* * *

Living in the astral plane truly was a blessing. Time went by quickly, while the real world remained the same. No one aged in the astral plane, but time otherwise worked normally. That was how all the pregnancies went by so quickly. It also seemed to affect infants differently, as they aged, unlike the adults. It was better to stay in the astral plane for a while, until the babies could be sent to the Deeprealms, than to step out in the dangerous environment waiting for them in the real world.

But being one of the few people in the army that wasn't married, expecting a child, or having already shipped off their child to a Deeprealm… was not easy.

"Lady Kamui? Helloooo? You in there?"

Kamui snapped out of her thoughts, realizing she had been in the middle of going over the list of provisions with Felicia. The maid was looking at her with concern. Fighting the urge to sigh, Kamui managed to give her friend a strained smile.

"I'm sorry—I got lost in my thoughts. Where were we?"

"Lady Kamui… you've been doing that for days now," Felicia said. "Is everything okay?"

She winced, reaching up to brush some of her long, pale hair behind her back. "I'm fine, Felicia. _You're_ the one _I_ should be asking that."

"Heehee…" Felicia giggled a little. "I know Forrest was just born, but I can still help you out when he doesn't need me! I'm not _that_ far away from him."

"Well… if you say so. But… can we do this later? My mind isn't really into this right now."

"Of course, milady!" Felicia nodded. "Maybe I can come over tonight…? Oh, I can make us some tea! And I can bring Forrest if you'd like to see him."

Kamui smiled. "I would love that. But I'm not sure if Leo would like it if I stole his wife and baby for the evening."

"Oh, then he can come too!" Felicia smiled. "It'll be fun!"

Kamui let out a light laugh. "Okay, okay! I have no objections."

"Okay!" Felicia exclaimed happily. "I'll see you then, Lady Kamui!"

The two parted ways then, both leaving the mess hall. Kamui had no idea why her mind was straying so much, when she had important things to do. Gods, if Xander found out about this, she might get a lecture, and everyone in the entire army knew that Xander's lectures are hell on earth.

Hm. Maybe she needed to talk to Aqua. Or if Aqua was busy, maybe Silas. Camilla was an option as well… but she wasn't so sure if going to her big sister, who threatened to kill anyone who hurt her, was such a good idea.

Kamui had been passing by the armory when she heard familiar laughter. Glancing over, she saw Laslow and Odin together, talking. Odin said something, and whatever he said made a smile light up Laslow's face. A beautiful, genuine smile that made Kamui stop dead in her tracks and almost drop the list Felicia had returned to her.

Oh. Well… maybe _that_ was what was bothering her.

Kamui had done what Aqua asked. She had reevaluated her perception of Laslow. And considering their most recent interactions, her opinion of him had changed drastically. She had thought of him as shallow before, but after a deep conversation with him regarding life's moments… she knew that he was far from it. In fact, he could be quite pleasant company if he knocked off with the flirting. She had discovered this after finally agreeing to go to tea with him.

He could even be… heaven forbid… _endearing_.

 _Damn everything._

Kamui had fallen in love with Laslow.

Who oh so so conveniently _just_ noticed that she was staring and gave a friendly wave, smiling some more.

She felt her cheeks explode into flames so badly that she might as well been hit by a fire tome. Awkwardly lifting her hand, she waved back, tucking in her chin in a desperate attempt to hide the fact that she was blushing as red as an oni mask. Feeling more embarrassed that she had ever been, even with the mishaps of going into the hot springs at the men's bathing time, Kamui took her chance to bolt after that.

Gods above… what was she going to do _now_? Aqua's little matchmaking plan _worked_.


	4. Of Flushed Confessions

**Title:** Babysitting Duty

 **Genre:** Humor/Romance

 **Shippings:** Laslow/f!Kamui

 **Words:** 1,205

 **Warnings:** Just two dorks being dorks

 **Author's Notes:** This chapter is pretty much based on their S support. I think my goal for this will be 10 chapters in total, give or take, depending on if I come up with other little episodes to add into what I already have planned. And yes... you will be getting to see the precious children that are Soleil and Kanna.

* * *

The past couple of weeks… had been interesting to say the least.

Nothing had changed since Kamui's revelation had occurred. She carried on like usual, as being the leader of the army came first and foremost. The pressure of knowing the truth about Garon but being unable to tell anyone without being called a lying traitor was incredibly heavy. At least Aqua was carrying the burden with her.

But today had one of the rare moments where Kamui found herself with some spare time. All the chores had been taken care of, and no one was letting her assist them in anything. So she found herself wandering around the castle grounds, pondering what to do with this rare opportunity, when she stumbled across Laslow.

Well… Maybe it wouldn't hurt to strike up a conversation with him. So, with that in mind, she decided to approach him.

"Hello, Laslow," she greeted him with a friendly smile.

But instead of smiling back, he grimaced. "Lady Kamui. We meet again. Well, this puts me on the spot." He paused and sighed. "What should I do now?"

Kamui frowned, confused by his words. "Is something wrong?"

"It hurts, is all," he said with another sigh. "It hurts so much, I feel my chest will burst. If only our paths would never cross again…"

"What?" Kamui's puzzled expression hardened into her own pained frown. "Are you angry with me? Did I do something to hurt you at tea?"

There was a long, heavy pause as Laslow seemed to regain his composure, his agonized expression fading as he returned his hands to their usual position clasped behind his back.

"No… You haven't done a single thing wrong, milady. Our teatime was amazing. A revelation, even. My heart can't help but dance when you are by my side." But then the pain returned to his handsome face. "But it also cries in pain at the same time."

"Why?!" Kamui demanded, very much concerned. "What's wrong?"

A dark flush covered his cheeks as he winced. "I'm terribly sorry. But I believe I've fallen in love with you, Lady Kamui."

Her eyes widened and she could feel her own cheeks heating up. "Y-You're joking!"

His wince was replaced by that warm, gentle smile of his, though the blush did not fade. "Would that I were, love. But lately I find myself staying up all night thinking of you. I wish I could just turn my feelings off, but I cannot. Nor can I ignore them. It was all I could do to just keep from telling you until now."

No words could truly describe the shock the princess was feeling in that moment. Her heart was racing so fast in her chest, faster than even when adrenaline was pumping through her veins in the heat of battle. This entire time, she thought her feelings were unreciprocated, perhaps a product of her youth and naivete from being locked away in that castle for most of her life. It was all she could do to remain composed and not blurt it out.

"I never imagined-" she started to say.

"But I did, milady," Laslow said, interrupting her. "I imagined we would spend a long and happy life together. But I know that it is a foolish dream."

She frowned, eyes narrowing slightly. "Why do you say that?"

"Because meeting requires parting," he retorted. "And one day I would have to part from you. No matter how I wish otherwise, when this war is over, we too shall…" He cut himself off, closing his eyes for a moment. "Well, anyways."

It was clear that this was causing him great strife… but the answer to this predicament was also clear to her. There was only _one_ answer.

"Laslow, if I were to go somewhere far away, what would you do?" she inquired.

He grimaced. "I'd feel incredibly lonely without you."

"Is that all?" she asked, trying not to sound disappointed. "You wouldn't try to come with me?"

"Of course I would!" he exclaimed after a wince. "Say the word, and I will follow you anywhere!"

She smiled gently. "Perfect. Then you will understand when I say that I would do the same for you. So if you must leave when this war ends… it doesn't matter. Wherever you go, I will go also. After all…" Her blush returned fiercely as she paused, taking a breath to steady herself for the next statement. "I love you."

Laslow's eyes widened. "Lady Kamui!" For a moment, he seemed at a loss for words, but then, once again, that wonderful smile returned to his lips. "Thank you. You've no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that."

"Now, no more talk about us parting, all right?" Kamui asked.

He nodded. "Of course. We will always be together from here on out." Another pause. "I hope you're ready for that."

Kamui smiled, crossing her arms over her chest. "As long as you're ready to give up flirting with other girls."

He smiled back, unfazed, as he pulled something out of his pocket. "Will you accept this ring?"

"Of course!" she said, and he proceeded to slip it onto her finger. "What a beautiful blue stone. I'll wear it always. Thank you." But then came a moment of hesitation because of the next thing she had to say. "I suppose the next thing to do is to go talk with Xander."

Ah yes… Her wonderful, overprotective big brother who asked her to babysit Laslow in the first place, therefore triggering the following events and their engagement…

Laslow's eyes widened slightly and he stiffened. "...Huh?"

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean, 'huh'? If we're going to be wed, my brother must be told."

He made a face. "I suppose you're right." But then it seemed to finally sink in as his grimace tuned to something more horrified. "Oh gods, what am I going to do? Lord Xander is going to kill me."

"Don't worry. He won't kill you," she said with a mischievous smile forming on her lips. " _Probably_."

Laslow sighed heavily. "The things one does for love…" He shook his head, before turning serious again. "This reminds me, though. Lady Kamui, I have a request." He smiled. "There are some people I'd like for you to meet as well. People from a place I once called home. They'll love you. I know it." His gaze flickered to the ground, and his voice grew faint. "I want more than anything to laugh and smile with them once more…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," Kamui said. "Where did you say they were?"

"Never mind," he answered with a playful wink. "It's not important right now! We'll talk about it some other time, though. I promise."

She wasn't quite sure what to make of that, but… "All right, if you say so."

But then he took a step closer, and clasped both of her hands together with his. "I love you, and only you. Your smile makes life worth living. I promise to keep you safe… and I swear, I'll stay by your side, always."

Despite the impending doom of telling Xander… yes, Kamui believed, everything had worked out well.


	5. Of Overprotective Big Brothers

**Title:** Babysitting Duty

 **Genre:** Humor/Romance

 **Shippings:** Laslow/f!Kamui, mentioned Xander/Charlotte

 **Words:** 805

 **Warnings:** Xander being a overprotective big brother

 **Author's Notes:** And so we've reached the midway point of the episodes! Next is the long awaited wedding! That chapter will definitely be on the longer side (these little drabbles are so much shorter than I'm used to writing so it's a little weird for me). Also, if there is anything specific you'd like to see with the kids (the last two chapters are dedicated solely to Soleil and Kanna), let me know in your reviews and I will add it if I like it!

* * *

"Ah, Kamui—and Laslow. Is… everything all right? You're pale as a ghost."

It had taken some coaxing, but Kamui had managed to drag Laslow over to her brother's chambers to inform Xander of their engagement. As soon as they entered the room, Laslow had turned white as a sheet, which had prompted his liege's inquiry. But he merely gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing, as a nervous sweat seemed to be beading on his forehead.

"Y-Yes, everything is perfectly fine, milord," he said, keeping his usual stance with his hands clasped behind his back, albeit there was an apparent shakiness to his voice.

Xander, however, was not convinced, which was made clear by the furrowing of his brow. "Your body language depicts otherwise. Kamui… you said you had something to tell me. Laslow has been behaving for you, I hope."

"Yes, that's not what this is about," Kamui said, somehow _not_ breaking out in sweat herself. "Laslow has been good company. I don't think he needs me to escort him to town anymore."

"Is that so?" Xander quirked an eyebrow, but then smiled. "I am glad to hear that. I knew you were the best choice to break him out of his philandering ways."

"Um… About that…"

"Yes…?" Xander inquired.

"The thing is… well…" Kamui managed a strained smile. "We're engaged to be wed."

"...Pardon?"

"Laslow and I have fallen in love and we're getting married," Kamui stated firmly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Silence fell. Xander just looked at them, eyes narrowing slightly as her words seemed to slowly sink in. He looked down at the papers at his desk, as if he was pondering over this turn of events. But then he pushed back his chair, standing up as he rested his hand on the pommel of Siegfried, eyes locking on his retainer.

"Laslow. You have one minute to explain why you disobeyed my direct orders and seduced my little sister. Starting _now._ "

"W-What?!" Inigo's voice cracked up an octave as his eyes widened in horror. "B-But milord, I did no such thing!"

"Xander! He really didn't!" Kamui exclaimed, trying not to sound exasperated as she jumped to her fiancé's defense. "There was no seducing! Or philandering! Or any kind of inappropriate behavior! Don't you _trust_ me?"

Xander sighed heavily, closing his eyes for a moment as he seemed to try to calm himself. "It isn't a matter of trust… I simply am looking out for what is best for you, little princess." He released the pommel of Siegfried. "But… looking past Laslow's… _discrepancies_ … there are few others I would entrust with the life of my sister."

Laslow's eyes widened. "Lord Xander… you honor me with your words. I promise you, I will take the best care of Kamui."

Xander simply smiled. "I trust you will make each other happy. You have my blessing."

"Thank you so much, Big Brother!" Kamui exclaimed with glee, her entire face lighting up.

He chuckled. "There's no need to thank me, little princess. Have you and Laslow told the others? Camilla and Elise will most likely insist on being involved in the wedding planning."

She let out a nervous laugh. "No, not yet. We wanted to come tell you first."

"I understand," he said with a nod. "But I suggest that you don't keep this from them for _too_ long. You know how they are."

This time, her laugh was light. "Yes, yes, I know. Don't worry, Xander. I've got this."

He chuckled warmly. "I know you do, Kamui. But you'll have to excuse me—I promised Charlotte we would have lunch together."

"Of course! Tell Charlotte I said hi."

The three of them parted ways then, as Xander left to meet with his wife. They lingered in the hallway of the castle as Xander walked away, and as soon as he was out of sight, Laslow let out a loud, relieved sigh.

"For a moment there, I was worried he was going to impale me with Siegfried," he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"I told you he probably wouldn't kill you," Kamui laughed. " _Camilla_ , on the other hand…"

Laslow paled. "Perhaps I should not be present for that…"

As much as she loved her big sister, Camilla was seriously more protective of her than _Xander_ was at times. If she had a gold piece for every time Camilla threatened someone on her behalf, the army would have enough funds for a change.

"Perhaps," she agreed. "You should tell your friends, you know."

"Ah, yes, but we don't have to tell _everyone_ right away, do we?" he asked.

Kamui narrowed her eyes. "The sooner everyone knows… the sooner we can get married. Is there a _reason_ you're not in any rush?"

"N-Not at all, milady!"

"...You _really_ need to start calling me Kamui, Laslow."


End file.
